We're In Hawaii
by Chocoholic300
Summary: Ally My OC invites the guys to Hawaii for summer for some fun! But, what happens when they run into certain people? What else happens in their break?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write the second story with Ally since I got so many views! :D We're In Hawaii, also appearing Ally. **

**I just need 2 reviews and I will update the next chapter. If school starts then I will update every Thursday most likely, even on the other stories to come. :D**

**I do not own Kickin' It. I own Ally, my OC:**

**Ally's POV:**

Finally! Summer Vacation! Time to relax, and not worry about any stupid homework or school! I went to the dojo after the last day of school. Everybody was already there. It was a good time to tell them the good news …

**Kim's POV:**

Its finally summer, I can't believe it's finally here! It was gonna be fun hanging out with Ally and the guys! I already changed into my workout clothes, and so did everybody else. We were all stretching and prepared, except for Ally.

I saw her walking in very excited. "Late again?" I asked her. "I had to clean out my locker." She replied. She ran into the changing room and got changed really quick. Ally and I started breaking boards, while the guys were teaching other new moves.

"So, what are you guys doing for summer? Going anywhere?" Ally asked everyone.

"Actually I think I'm staying here." Said Kim. "Me too." Said Jack. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going anywhere this summer." Said Milton.

"Me neither." Said Eddy. "I think we're all staying here." Said Jerry. "What are you doing Ally?" asked Jerry.

"Actually I wanted to ask all you guys something… wait where's Rudy?" asked Ally. "I think he's getting Tip Tip from the vet. " said Milton.

"I'll wait for him to come." She said. Ally and I started teaching other moves like the guys. She taught me some moves that Bobby Wasabi taught her. Yupp, she was Bobby's kid in case you were wondering. **( read the first story for the intro of Ally (Meeting Ally) **

Just then Rudy walked in pulling Tip Tip on a wagon. Rudy parked the wagon next to the supply closet and Tip Tip sat beside the trophies. "Finally!" Ally said.

"So, " Ally said while stopping fighting, "Would you guys, like to go, with my dad and I, to Hawaii for summer?"

She had an excited look on her face. "All you have to do is ask your parents' permission. We'll be there for nearly the whole summer, we'll be back 2 weeks before school starts."

"Hawaii?!" I screamed excitedly at her. "Yes! I'm gonna go ask Julie too after practice!" We held hands and started jumping up and down screaming for like a minute.

**Ally's POV:**

Kim seemed really excited. I was too! I LOVED Hawaii! We started jumping up and down and while holding each other's hands.

Kim ran to her bag and grabbed then ran out the door shouting, "I'll text you if I can!" and she ran home as fast as she could.

I turned back to look at the guys, "What about you guys?" I said smiling. They all looked at each other and ran out the door with their bags shouting, "We'll text you!" They all pushed each other out the door. I moved out of the way before they passed me.

"What about you Rudy?" I asked Rudy.

He paused for a while… then said, "Of course I'm going!" (in a Duh manner)

"Great! We're leaving tomorrow at 6 in the morning!" I said grabbing my bag and stopping at the entrance.

"We'll meet here at around like 5:30 I guess!" I said. "Wait, 5:30? In the morning?!" he shouted. "You wanna go to Hawaii right?" I asked him.

"I'll see you at 5:30." He said and walked back into his office.

"Bye Rudy!" I said while walking out the door.

**I walked home and got there in about 10 minutes …**

"Hey dad!" I said while walking in.

"Hello Ally, did you invite your friends for our trip to Hawaii?" he asked. "Yes, I did! They seem REALLY excited to come too!" I replied while sitting down. " Are you positive that they can come?" he asked. "They told me they would ask their parents first. Which reminds me! I need to ask Julie too! I can't forget her!" I pulled out my phone and sent Julie a text:

_Hey Julie! Wanna come to Hawaii? I asked the guys and im waiting for their answer! We come back b4 school by like 2 weeks! _

I sent the message. 5 minutes later I got a text back. It was from Kim.

_Hey Ally! I can come to Hawaii! What time r we going? 3_

_**Tmrw at 5:30 AM be at the dojo :) Ik its early but its Hawaii! **_

_Gr8! :) see u tmrw ;)_

_**U 2 ;) **_

Then, I got texts from everybody else a short while after. I told them all to be at the dojo at 5:30 AM. Now I needed to pack.

I walked into my room and sighed. Then, I pulled out my phone and asked Julie and Kim: How Many bags r u taking?

They both said about 3 medium bags.

I guess it was a bit overpacking, but it was for a while. I began packing and finally finished after about an hour. I prepared my clothes for tomorrow and my backpack.

Then, I changed into my pjs and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be fun!

**Kim's POV:**

"RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" I closed my alarm and groaned. I woke up at 5 just to get ready and eat breakfast. I changed and placed my bags beside the door. I ate my cereal and my dad dropped me off at the dojo. I hugged him goodbye and he drove back home.

It was still 5:20, the only ones there were Rudy, Ally, and Bobby. I walked over to Ally, she also had about 3 bags. "Hey Ally." I said sleepily. "Hey Kim." She also said sleepily. "Ready for Hawaii?" she perked up while saying that. "Oh yeah!" I said while hi-fiving her.

Julie came in with 3 bags too. "Hey Julie!" Ally said. "Hey Ally! Hey Kim! Thanks for inviting me again Ally!" she said. "No Prob!" she replied.

Time passed by while we were talking, and it was 5:30, and the guys finally came. I thought I overpacked but when I saw all their bags I felt I didn't bring enough. Each of them had like 5 bags that were obviously filled!

"Didn't you guys pack a bit too much?" I asked. "No." they said all at once.

"Lets just go to the jet!" Ally said. While some men came in and took all the bags, and loaded them in a big luxury van. We all jumped and head for Bobby's private jet.

This was going to be fun.

**Sorry if it's a bit boring, but it was just the introduction to the whole story :D So only about 2-3 reviews and I'll put the next one :D Thanks for Reading!**

**-Leyan 3333 til next chapter ;)**


	2. Not you

**I'm like super sorry I didn't update in such a long time :( we traveled somewhere for ten days and while we were gone someone hacked the internet back home and it took them FOREVER to fix it :( imagine having no internet at home while on summer vacation …. Yeah a real nightmare :o **

**Sorry for boring you and lets just get on with the story :D **

**I do not own Kickin' It. I own my OC Ally :)**

**Ally's POV:**

It took a while to get to the airport, about an hour! Luckily we weren't bored, some of us were half-asleep but woke up after a short time. Kim, Julie, and I were chatting while sitting in the middle row, the guys were all in the back having a different convo.

We just couldn't wait to have fun and go shopping! I REALLY wanted to try surfing!

**Jerry's POV:**

"This is swag yo!" I said. "I can't believe we're going to Hawaii! Maybe we'll meet some ladies!" I high fived Eddy. "This is gonna be awesome!" Jack said.

**Ally's POV:**

We finally got to the airport where dad's jet was! We picked up our bags and got some trolleys to push them in. We went to the exit to the runways and we rode 2 golf cars to the jet. Rudy, Dad, Kim, Julie, and I rode in one, while the guys rode the other. A truck carried our luggage.

Then, we arrived at the jet and climbed in.

**Kim's POV:**

There was only word I could say about the jet. Wow! It was like our own private first class jet! The seats were leather and pretty comfy, with 2 pairs facing each other. There were more than enough seats for everyone, so the girls sat together, and the guys with each other, and Rudy and Bobby were talking about the dojos together.

"I can get used to this!" I said while walking into the jet. "I already did!" Ally said with a chuckle. "Milton!" Julie said excitedly. "There's a library!" "Ooh!" Milton said. And they ran towards it and began picking books.

"Guys check out the video games!" Jack said. And all the guys chased after each other. "Hold on!" Ally said. "We gotta take off first."

"Aaaawwww." The guys said together. They went and sat in their seats, next to Milton. Julie came and joined Kim and I. We fastened our seat belts and took off about 5 minutes later.

Ally and I got up and we ran to the Wii remotes. "Losers!" We shouted. "Hey!" the guys shouted back and ran after us. We started playing MarioKart, and Ally kept beating us! She was pretty good.

**Ally's POV:**

The guys never knew I was amazing at MarioKart! No one beat me even when we went through turbulence! We finished after a few races and we watched a movie all together after. We watched the Avengers! Time went by and we watched different movies, then we were finally landing.

We got up and went back to our seats and fastened our seatbelts, it was a calm and smooth landing. The pilot parked and we climbed the steps out of the plane. It was sunny with a light wind, everyone put on their sunglasses.

We rode another pair of golf carts to the exit where another van would drive us to the villa. I got out my camera and started taking pictures with everyone, Julie and Kim seemed to have the same idea too!

We got out of the golf cars and started walking to the van while there were putting our luggage inside. "Omg! Isn't that Bobby Wasabi?!" screamed a random person. Oh No.

**Milton's POV:**

"Omg! Isn't that Bobby Wasabi?!" some random person screamed. We looked around and saw people pointing and getting excited. "Move." Ally whispered to all of us. We all started walking faster and jumped into the van, and quickly closed the doors. People were surrounding the van and taking pictures.

"Woah." Eddie said, looking around. "Papparazzi!" he said pointing. Everyone was looking out the windows. "We're probably gonna be on some magazine tomorrow!" Jack joked. "Yeah. Probably." Bobby said looking at the back. "Seriously?" asked Jack.

"Thank God the windows are blackened!" I said loudly. Everyone nodded and agreed. I pulled out the book I borrowed from the library on the jet and started reading. It was such an interesting book! Jerry, Eddie, and Jack started talking about girls and the beach and some stuff about dating, I didn't join in because I had my Julie. Kim, Julie, and Ally were talking about trying surfing and shopping around the town.

We finally reached the villa after about 45 minutes. Everyone piled out of the van and grabbed their bags and started walking in.

"Welcome sir!" said a butler as Bobby walked in. He smiled at everyone and said, "Nice to see you again Ally!" "You too Richard!" she replied.

He was thin but didn't really have hair at the top of his head, only around. He looked about in his late 40s and probably his 50s.

**Eddy's POV:**

The villa was HUGE! And I mean huge! The ceilings were pretty high and the carpet covering the whole floor was light grey. There were stairs leading up to the second floor right in the center.

"Okay lets all go upstairs and get settled." Bobby said. We all climbed upstairs and stopped at the top. "Girls to the left, Boys to the right. Rudy and I will be staying in the room!" Bobby said pointing to a door behind him.

Everyone started running really fast to their rooms! There were 2 rooms for the guys with 2 single beds each. Jerry and I were sharing a room while Milton and Jack were sharing the other. The room was also very HUGE. There was blue wallpaper and a flat screen TV in the center of the wall. The bed covers were dark blue.

There was also a balcony viewing the beach at the left of the door. Each of us had their own closet. I ran in and jumped onto the bed. "WHOOOOOOOO!" Jerry screamed his signature whooo.

"These pillows are the fluffiest things EVER!" I shouted. We ran out into the balcony and saw Jack and Milton also at their room's balcony. We waved to each other gazing in the view of the ocean.

**Jack's POV:**

The room was AMAZING! The ceilings were pretty high too! The wallpaper was striped light green and the bedcovers were a darker shade of green, with a flatscreen TV too! I walked into the bathroom and it had its own Jacuzzi! Man this was amazing!

All the guys left their bags unopened and we all ran downstairs, We ran around and saw the long dining room table, and the living room with the couches, there was even a pool too!

"Video games!" Jerry shouted. We all saw pretty much every game system after we ran to him, then we started playing xbox. Milton sat there watching us while he read his book.

**Kim's POV:**

The room was even better than the jet! The wallpaper was really light peach, and the bedcovers were violet! The curtains had this really cool purple fabric. "Like it?" Ally asked. "DUHH!" Julie and I shouted. We started laughing.

I looked in the bathroom and saw a Jacuzzi! "There's a Jacuzzi too?!" I screamed. "Wait what?" Ally asked. "Wait, that's new! I haven't seen it before!" Ally said. We started unpacking and we finished pretty quick. We changed into shorts and tank tops or t shirts, with our swimsuits.

"Lets go check out the beach!" Ally said. The three of us packed our carry ons with our phones and anything else we needed, and we walked together downstairs. "I can't wait!" I said. "Me neither!" Julie said.

We were walking towards the pool where we could go straight to the beach behind it, when we saw the guys playing video games. "Are you serious?" Ally asked. "We're in Hawaii and you guys are playing video games?!" she stood in front of the tv.

"Umm yeah." Jack replied. She put her hands on her hips. She stood there for a few seconds. The guys leaned their heads to the side to see the tv. "Could you move?" asked Jack, Jerry, and Eddie. Ally rolled her eyes and walked behind the couch. "Well, I guess you won't see the girls surfing right now." Ally said crossing her arms.

The guys stopped playing for a while and ran upstairs, except for Milton. Who already changed, and was reading. We all laughed at the guys and walked to the beach.

**Julie's POV:**

The beach wasn't that crowded, and the waves were HUGE! The water was that light blue that was near turquoise! The view was gorgeous! We walked around and saw the surfers and the jet skis in the water.

Ally was gazing at the water and she said," I gotta go there." "We all do." Kim said. And we giggled. We got our towels and laid them down in a good spot. We changed out of our clothes and were wearing only our swimsuits under.

**Outfits:**

**Ally: allys_outfit/set?id=55732480&lid=1835844**

**Julie:** ** julies_outfit_chpt/set?id=57351726&lid=1835844#stream_box**

**Kim:** kims_outfit/set?id=57340171&lid=1835844#stream_box

We put on sunscreen and wore our sunglasses, we layed down and were watching the volleyball game going on. After we finished setting up we saw the guys running into the water, chasing each other with water guns. Ally got up and asked us, " I'm gonna go get some drinks, anyone want anything?" "I'll come with you." Kim said. "I'm good, I've got some water." I said. I started reading the book from the plane.

Kim and Ally walked off.

**Ally's POV:**

The snack bar was pretty empty. I walked up to the counter and said, "Can I get a Shirley temple?" Kim was still reading the menu. "Sure." He said and started making it.

"Hello there." I heard a voice and looked next to me. It was some random guy. "Um, hi." I said. There was an awkward silence. "Here's your Shirley temple." The man at the counter said. "Thanks!" I said and paid him. I looked around and saw Kim ordering something.

"I'll be back at the towels." I said. "Ok!" she replied. I started walking back. I felt a hand on my shoulder with a tight grip and I screamed. I grabbed the hand and flipped the guy. It was the stranger at the snack bar.

He moaned in pain. "Sorry!" I said and helped him up. "Ally are you ok?!" Kim came running up to us. "I heard you scream!" The guy turned around and saw Kim, and she saw him. She gasped. "Um, Ally can you hold this?" She asked and handed me her drink. "Sure." I replied. She reached out and also flipped the guy. I dropped my jaw and watched.

"You deserve that Ricky!" she said. "Wait, Kim! I'm sorry." He got up and ran in front of her while we were walking back to the towels.

"Why should she believe a sleazebag like you?" I went up to him. Kim told me the story of what happened between them. Such a loser. "Lets go Kim." I said and we walked faster. I pushed him out of the way. We walked faster and we made it to the towels.

"Hey Juli.. aaah!" Someone grabbed me and they were holding my wrists and I was held with my back to them. I couldn't escape, and it was that stupid Ricky Weaver. Bleechh. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Nobody! And I mean nobody pushes me out of their way!" he said really angrily. He tightened his grip. I was claustrophobic and I felt very uncomfortable, and it was harder to breathe.

"I.. can't.. really.. breathe!" I said tiredly. "Let her go!" Julie and Kim screamed and got up. It was getting harder to breathe, I started gasping and panicking. "Seriously,.. I.. can't!" I gasped. Ricky pushed me to the ground. I put my hands in front and I didn't hit the ground hard.

I sat down and starting breathing slowly. "Are you okay?!" Kim said. Julie and Kim rushed to my side. "Yeah.. fine." I said. Kim got up in front of Ricky. "That wasn't funny." She said seriously. "Actually it was." Ricky said looking at me. I gave him a glare.

"So, Kim I was wondering .. do you wanna hang out? I really am sorry." He said. "Do you actually think I'll go out with you after you just did that to my best friend?! Are you insane?!" she said angrily. "Lets go guys." We turned back to pick up our towels, and I saw Ricky coming closer. "She said No." I stopped him and kicked him back, and he landed in a trash bin after stumbling backwards.

"Look! Its Ricky Weaver!" Julie said. And everyone started laughing and taking pictures. I smiled in satisfaction. We highfived and the guys came over. They started laughing.

"What happened?" Jack chuckled. "Oh we just took out the trash." I said. And the girls started laughing. I highfived Jack.

"Ricky got up and looked at me and mouthed:

This isn't over.

And he walked off. This was going to be an interesting summer…

**Soo I guess its one of those longer chapters :) Again sorry for being late. About 2-3 reviews and I will update when I can, so how do you think Ricky will get revenge ? and did you like/LOVE/enjoy/dislike/hate the chapter :) PM if you have any ideas or thoughts!**

**Thanks **

**-Leyan 3**


	3. Let's Go!

**I'm baackk Sorry for taking long **** I'll try and update faster! And thank you sososososo much for the awesome reviews :D So here is the third chapter of We're In Hawaii :) I'm also working on a drawing of Ally to give you guys an idea of what she looks like!**

**I do not own Kickin' It, only my OC Ally. **

**Jack's POV:**

We were all sitting in the dinning room for breakfast, having eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes! Yum! We were all having side conversations at the table, laughing, or planning on what to do today. "Why don't we just go to the beach today?" I said out loud. "Nah." "We went there before." "Let's play video games!" Is what I heard, so I went back to eating.

Bobby walked into the dinning room wearing those Hawaiian shirts and shorts, he put his hair up and wore a wig so no one could recognize him. "Good morning everyone!" he said. "Hey dad." Said Ally. "So, guys seriously, what are we doing today? I don't wanna run into that Ricky Weaver creep again…" She said grumbling, and asking everyone.

Bobby got all excited and said," We can go on the yacht!" "Oh Yeah!" Ally also perked up. "We can cruise around all of Hawaii overnight! We can even go fishing! But wait.. isn't there a storm tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. I saw it on the weather cast today too." Said Kim. "I'm sure we'll be back before then." I said to Ally and Kim. "Yeah I guess." Agreed Ally. " Kim got up from her chair and said," I'm gonna go pack."

Then everyone, including me, went upstairs and packed for a night cruise. After everyone finished, they grabbed their backpacks and went to the van, we drove to the dock, where the yacht was parked. We met the Captain and he helped us come aboard.

The yacht was about 2 floors high. There were rooms at the bottom. 1 for all the girls, and 2 for the boys. Rudy and Bobby shared a room too. They weren't as big as the rooms at the villa, but still pretty cool. The bedcovers were blue and there was a porthole too! The walls were white and there were bookcases with different things like board games in the drawers, and of course books.

**Ally's POV:**

We got to the yacht and unpacked for the night. The Captain drove us to a nice spot where we started swimming and snorkeling! The fish were really colorful and there were so many of them! We got out from the water, and it was getting cloudy. I went up to the captain, "Are we going to get back by nighttime?" "Probably not." He said.

"Oh ok." I replied. "Don't worry about the storm Ally!" We're not that far from land!" he replied. "Yeah I know." I said.

I went back to the guys and told them that we wouldn't be back by then. "So, what do we do now?" Eddie asked. "We can watch a movie!" Milton suggested. "Yeah!" everyone said. We walked into the mini living room and put in the Hunger Games. We were nearly done with the movie when we heard thunder outside.

"Great." I said. "Maybe we should go back to our rooms before it gets too slippery." Julie said. Everyone agreed so we went , Kim, and I spent the time talking about our plans for tomorrow. "We should go downtown tomorrow! Its got some pretty good shopping!" I said. "I can't wait to go back there!" "Yeah! We should!" Kim said. "Maybe we should get some jackets in case there was another storm or something!" Julie said. "That's a good idea!" I said.

"I'm gonna go look out the porthole." I said. "Ok. Good night." Said Kim and Julie. I went up to the porthole and saw dark clouds and lots of thunder. The waves were really dark, I opened the porthole to see how strong the winds were. Just then, we hit a huge wave and my face was splashed!

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted, and I closed the porthole. Kim got up and asked, "What happ.. oh.. nevermind." I spit out some water. I checked my pockets and realized I forgot my phone in the living room. "I'm gonna go check if we have any towels." I walked into the bathroom, looked around, and there were none.

Luckily I had my hoodie that I packed just in case I needed it, so I put in on and told Kim, "I'm gonna go get some towels before I freeze to death." "You can ask the guys if they have any! And then just get your phone tomorrow. I can hear them joking around from here." Kim replied. "Good idea, thanks, and me too." I smiled and opened the door and walked outside, then closed the door.

The floor was slippery so I walked slowly against the wall, and then once again I got soaked in the face. I knocked on the guys door, and Jerry opened it. He screamed like a girl so loud, and as usual. My ears nearly exploded. "JERRY!" I shouted."Its only me!" and I walked in, all the guys were in there. I guess they were sleeping all together, they were all on the floor talking.

They were staring at me with wide eyes, then they tried not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them and started rubbing my arms. "What happened?" Milton said seriously. I gave him a look like, isn't it obvious? "Anyways, do you guys have any extra towels?" I asked. "Let me go check." Said Jerry. My teeth were chattering, I was freezing! "Sorry. None."Jerry said coming back. "Thanks anaways." I said walking out the door.

I walked back into the room, I knew Kim and Julie were sleeping. So, I just changed my shirt into an extra t shirt I brought, It was an improvement. I finally went to bed and drifted off into sleep.

**The next day….**

**Outifts:**

** allys_outfit/set?id=57684230#stream_box**

**Kim: kims_outfit/set?id=57686186**

**Julie:** ** julies_outfit_chpt/set?id=57683813#stream_box**

**Jerry's POV:**

All the guys woke up at the same time, we heard a loud noise. "What was that?" asked Eddie rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, lets change then check it out." Eddie and Milton went to their room and changed, while me and Jack did too. We all wore shorts and t shirts, then we went to check out.

It was still stormy outside so we put our hoodies on. It turns out Kim got up too, and she finished before the rest of the girls. "Hey guys! Did you hear that noise too?" she asked us. "Yeah. Do you know where it came from by any chance?" asked Jack.

The boat rocked and shook us all. An anchor was down, but there was still a dangerous current. Just then Ally came out of the room with Julie, they went to the edge of the boat and held on to the railing. "You guys heard it too?" Ally asked.

Then the boat hit a few other bumpy waves, and everybody was stumbling, we all screamed a bit, and started grabbing things that we could hold onto.

**Ally's POV:**

"I just remembered I forgot my phone!" I said. I started holding onto the railing while making way to the living room. "Be careful!" Milton said. "I took very slow steps. I made it to the end and grabbed my phone. I was checking my text messages while going back to everyone. Just then the clouds started rumbling even more and the waves got even stronger.

I stumbled and ran over to the door handles on the rooms. "Guys! Lets just get back to the rooms before something happens!" Julie said. I moved over to the door handle on my dad and Rudy's room. "Come on Ally!" said Kim reaching for my hand. Just then while everyone was starting to make their way to the rooms, the door flew open! "Hey guys!" says Rudy. I start stumbling backwards and drop my phone, then I slip and I feel is the strong, cold currents, carrying me away.

**Clifffyyy! :D Sorry but just give me 2-3 more reviews and I'll update when I can! :) What do you think happened to Ally? What are everyone else's reactions to the tragic incident…. See ya!**

**-Leyan 3**


End file.
